A Christmas Hunt
by Dayraider
Summary: Draco leads Harry on a small hunt in this H/D slash fic.  Please be kind, its my first HP fic.  Rated M for H/D lemon


A Christmas Hunt

Harry Potter wrapped his arms around one of his pillows and pulled it closely to him. In his half-awake mind it was the body of his new lover, their naked skin pressed tightly together. He nuzzled his face against the pillow and gently thrust his pelvis, with the accompanying morning erection, against its softness. It was then that his eyes fluttered open.

Staring at the top of the canopy, he sighed knowing that he would be alone in the room. It was Christmas Day and his roommates Seamus, Neville and his best friend Ron would all be with their parents celebrating the holidays. Moving his leg he felt something on his bed and looking down he saw it was a small box, wrapped in festive Christmas paper with ribbon and a bow. Curiously, he gazed at it for a few moments before sitting up and pulling onto his lap.

Looking over the box, Harry was unable to find any label or sticker denoting whom it was from. He was about to grab his wand to perform a jinx detection spell when he stopped, a knowing smile coming over his face. Carefully pulling the bow off and removing the ribbon, the anxious teen slowly pulled the top off. Suddenly a shower of sparks shot a few feet in the air, surprising him so much that he cast the box off his lap, sending it tumbling to the floor. Immediately, he grabbed his wand and jumped to the edge of the bed, ready to fire off a spell.

The box was lying on its side, open end facing him, and completely empty. Harry sat back, trying to figure out what just happened when he noticed a faint glow coming from overhead. Looking up, he saw that the sparks had remained and were now spelling out a message.

_Though you would never eagerly seek me out_

_I can be found on the seventh floor_

_Always up for a challenging bout_

_I used to guard your front door_

Harry stared at the message for a few seconds, trying to comprehend its meaning. "I can be found on the seventh floor…" he said quietly, thinking. "Always up for a challenge….used to guard my front door." It then hit him. "SIR CADOGAN!"

Sliding out of bed, Harry quickly got dressed, making sure he took his wand, just in case. Not really knowing where this was leading, he raced out of the bedroom, through the common room, and out into the labyrinth of corridors at Hogwarts Castle. As Gryffindor Tower exited on the seventh floor, he easily made it through the deserted hallways and to the end of a one where a large painting of a knight hung on the wall.

"AH, There's a brave lad!" the boisterous knight proclaimed as Harry approached. "Perhaps a rousing bit of swordsmanship is on your agenda today?" Cadogan punctuated the statement by swinging his mighty sword over his head in a long and graceful arc before hitting a nearby tree, causing the weapon to tumble from his hands.

"Actually, no," answered Harry, "I am curious…do I need to see you for…anything?"

Sir Cadogan picked up his sword and looked at the teen for a few seconds, computing the question. "Ah yes, Master Potter. I indeed have a message for you."

Harry stared at the painting, patiently awaiting the message. "…AND? What is this message?"

"Yes, Yes, of course!" Cadogan exclaimed. "The message. It's quite simple you know. Turn around."

"Turn around?" Harry repeated.

"Yes boy, turn around," Cadogan said in a slightly irritated manner.

Harry slowly turned around and saw a small box, identical to the one that he had opened earlier, laying on the floor against the wall. Smiling, he walked over, slid the ribbon off and opened it. As the box from his bedroom did, a shower of sparks erupted, forming a message hanging in the air.

_From here you can easily see the sky_

_It's a place used mostly at night_

_Taking this class made me want to die_

_Although the view is quite a sight_

Harry laughed out loud. "This is an easy one!" he exclaimed as he took off toward the astronomy tower. As the teen quickly walked toward the shifting stairways, he thought about who could be sending him on such a quest. He had an idea, but didn't want to jump to conclusions yet.

Reaching the tall astronomy tower he looked around and immediately found a package, wrapped just like the other two. Quickly, he yanked off the ribbon and flung the top off. The sparks flew into the air, spelling out a message.

_I'm a place to go when you know what you need_

_A door will appear by the third time_

_I warn you though, to take great heed_

_For I will be there to make you mine_

Now opening giggling, Harry sprinted down the stairwells and back toward the seventh floor. His spirits were soaring and his heart pounding, not by his running, but by the hope that he would be there. Finally, and not soon enough, he came to a blank wall.

Harry cleared his mind and brought the image of that particular person to his mind. He couldn't help but smiling as he concentrated, purposely walking past the wall three times. On the third pass, a door appeared in the gray stone. His pulse was racing and a tightness came to his chest as he slowly opened the door and walked in.

He found himself in a smallish room, warmed and illuminated by a roaring fire in a huge fireplace. A large Christmas tree was in the corner with a few presents underneath. On the floor lay a large, shaggy rug with two chairs facing the fire. From one of the chairs, a pair of leg's extended with bare feet, slowly stroking the rug.

"You made it." A voice came from the chair.

"Are you kidding me?" Harry giggled, "Wild horses couldn't keep me away."

The source of the voice slowly stood up and approached Harry. "Merry Christmas," Draco whispered as he leaned in and kissed Harry.

Harry felt as though he would melt when Draco's lips touched his. Although they had been seeing each other for a few weeks, their relationship had soared to new heights five days ago when they first made love. It was then that Harry had realized how soft and…romantic the tall blond could be. He wrapped his arms around his lover and reveled in the taste of the kiss. Draco's very essence was intoxicating and he felt himself falling faster and deeper under his spell.

Draco had also embraced Harry, pulling him close during the kiss. His hands gently rubbing the youth's back as they shared the moment. Eventually he pulled back is head and looked deep into Harry's eyes. "I knew you would easily figure out those clues," he whispered.

Harry blushed slightly. "Well…" he started before realizing something. "Draco, I thought you went home for Christmas break."

Draco chuckled, "Well, I did go home, but when I found that father was going to be cavorting with 'You-know-who', I decided to come back and be with you." He released the embrace on Harry and took his hand. "Besides, I can't think of a better way to spend Christmas morning than with the one I love."

Harry's eyes widened. He had known for a while that their activities were going beyond those of pure lust, but to hear it…send a quiver down his spine and made him want to shout with joy. He allowed himself to be led to the soft rug where Draco turned and faced him.

"I love the way the firelight flickers across your face," Draco said as he reached up and slowly removed Harry's glasses. He gently tossed then onto one of the chairs before returning his attention to Harry.

"Your message…said that you would make me yours," Harry whispered, a touch of excitement in his voice.

Draco grinned. "Of course I am going to make you mine." He punctuated the statement by reaching up and slowly removing Harry's shirt. Taking his time with the teen, he slowly removed all of Harry's clothing until the teen was standing naked before the fire.

Harry had closed his eyes, enjoying the attention he was receiving from the blond. He felt extremely vulnerable as he stood before Draco, a feeling that, he had recently discovered, thrilled him greatly. Slowly opening his eyes he saw that Draco was also naked. A shiver of excitement ran up his spine as the blond approached and embraced him. The feel of naked skin on skin was almost too thrilling as the blond began to kiss him passionately. Lost again in the rapture of such a kiss he barely realized as Draco slowly lowered him to his back, laying on the soft carpet.

Breaking off the kiss, Draco looked Harry in the eyes and smiled. "Ready to receive one of many Christmas presents?"

A broad grin grew across Harry's face as he slightly nodded. He then felt the warmth of Draco's kiss against his neck, and then his chest. He arched his back and gasped out as he felt a gently caressing tongue playing across one of his nipples. Then, after a while of blissful torture, he felt Draco kiss his way down further, past his belly. The blond then began to pleasure him like no other had before.

Harry's pulse started to race and his breathing became harder. Draco was delivering such intense pleasures to him that all he could do was lay there, trembling in pure ecstasy. As the sensations grew, so did his whimpers and moans. When he finally reached his explosive climax, he cried out loudly, not caring if anyone heard.

The next thing he knew, he was being cradled in Draco's arms. His breathing was still rapid as he enjoyed the slowly fading afterglow. He looked into Draco's eyes and smiled lightly.

Draco returned the look, leaning forward to gently kiss his lover. After a short while he broke off the kiss and released his embrace. "Now, to give you another Christmas present," he said with a touch of mirth in his voice.

Harry let himself be turned over onto his stomach and felt the wonderful feeling of Draco hugging him from behind. As he tightly gripped the carpet, preparing himself for his next gift, he hoped that there were many more to come.

The End


End file.
